Jealousy
by Astrid200213
Summary: Kanan and Hera are on a mission. They rescue a boy from imperials. Sabine is in love with Ezra but she falls so much in love with this new guy " Rex " she dosent even talk to Ezra anymore. What will appen when Ezra is badly injured? Will Sabine return to Ezra or stay with Rex?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay here's a little back ground on the story, Ezra and Sabine are in love, the twist is they don't know that they are in love. I would like to thank the Guest, who didn't leave a name, for the idea for the story. There will be lots of jealousy as the title implies, so there will be fighting both verbal and physical, so viewer discretion is advised. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_

Ezra and Sabine were in the kitchen talking and doing teenage things. Zeb was sleeping and Chopper was planing pranks.

Kanan and Hera were at the market getting supplies, while Zeb, Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper stayed on the ship.

Kanan had found a shortcut back to the Ghost. They were walking down an alley when they heard someone yelling then another person started screaming. They went towards the sound, they found a boy about 15 who was being shocked by imperials. Hera grabbed the now unconscious boy while Kanan distracted the imperials. They took the boy back to the ship so Hera could help him.

As soon as they got to the ship Kanan took the boy to the med bay. Hera gave him some pain medicine,,then she saw he had a cut on his arm that needed medicine and put some medicine on the cut then stitched it up. She told Sabine to stay with the boy just in case he woke up.

After about an 30 minutes the boy woke up and started to get up. Sabine put jher hand on his arm to stop him and she felt the strong muscles and was immediately in love (I forgot to mention the boy is very cute)! Sabine got the boy to lay back down, then she noticed he looked a lot better than he did when hse was asleep. He asked where he was and who she was. Sabine told him he was on the Ghost and how he had gotten there. Sabine then explained who she was, the boy started to like Sabine also. Sabine asked the boy his name, his name was Rex.

Sabine and Rex decided to go get so,e lunch with the others.

Sabine introduced Rex then, she got some lunch for him and herself, then sat beside of him. Ezra was already very jealous.

After lunch instead of going to talk and do other things with Ezra, Sabine went with Rex. This made Ezra even more jealous. Kanan saw Ezra glare at Sabine and Rex because when they walked out together Res put his arm around Sabine's shoulders. Kanan told Ezra not to do anything stupid over a girl that she would come back to him in no time.

Kanan was so wrong, Sabine hadn't talked to Ezra for a whole month. Ezra was so bored he actually had to start talking to Zeb! Kanan felt bad for Ezra, if some man took Hera away from him like that he would punch the guy in the face.

Ezra somehow managed to keep his cool though, Kanan was impressed with how calm Ezra was around Rex. Yes Ezra did glare at him every time he saw Rex but he never told him an insult or punched him or anything else you would expect him to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra decided to go on top of the ship to meditate. He could sense where everyone on the ship was. He could sense someone coming on top of the ship. Ezra opened his eyes and saw Rex and Sabine coming over to him. Sabine started talking to him, Rex didn't look very happy about that. Ezra had gotten a lot taller, muscular, and hotter sense Sabine had last talked to him. She could tell her hormones were taking over and she didn't want to look stupid so she said she would be right back she wanted to get a drink.

Everything was quiet until Rex looked over his shoulder to make sure Sabine was gone. Once he was sure she was gone he started yelling insults at Ezra. Rex, even though Ezra had grown, was a lot bigger than Ezra, so when he started throwing punches at Ezra he got a bit nervous. Instead of fighting, Ezra just dodged and blocked his punches. After a few minutes Ezra decided enough was enough so he used the Force to push Rex away. Ezra thought that once he got Rex away from him he would stop but he didn't. He caught Ezra off guard and knocked him off the ship.

Luckily the ship was only about 20 feet from the ground so it didn't kill Ezra, but from Rex's view he didn't look to good. Kanan ad sensed Ezra fear and then barely felt his Force signature, which meant he was unconscious, and so he ran to the top of the ship to see what had happend.

When he got there no one was on the roof he looked over the sides of the ship. In the middle of a grassy field laid his Padawan unconscious and surrounded by blood. Kanan ran down to the cockpit and told Hera to land NOW!

Once they were landed Kanan and Zeb went out into the field to find Ezra. Zeb found him and picked him up then met up with Kanan, then the three of them went back to the Ghost.

Hera came down to see what had happened, and when she saw Ezra all she could say was "Shit". She told Zeb to get him to the med bay now, then she called for Sabine to get medicine, and for Kanan to get wraps for broken bones and stitches.

It took Hera 2 hours but she finally got Ezra "stable". She went to tell the crew how he was. Ezra had a broken ribs, and back, and spinal cord was damaged so bad that it could possibly kill him if he moved around to much so someone had to be with him all the time.

Kanan stayed with Ezra first nothing really happened with the two. Sabine stayed with him after Kanan.

Sabine was sitting with Ezra when his heart rate went up very high. She didn't know what to do, then all of a sudden it went all the way down. It stayed like that for a second so Sabine called for Hera and Kanan to come NOW! Hera got there first, and when she saw the screen she hocked Ezra up to some more IV's and made him take some medicine. When Kanan got there and saw the screen he used the Force to try and reach out to Ezra and to help heal him. The screen stayed blank and they thought all was lost when it all of a sudden went back to a normal heart beat.

Hera explained what had happened to Sabine, she told her "Sometimes when people are unconscious for a while their heart will stop but with the right medicine it will start right back up again" she gave Sabine the medicine just in case then went to fly the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra woke up and no one was in the room with him. He heard the door open and he turned his head to see who it was.

Everyone, who was able, was eating breakfast.

Ezra was shocked when he saw Rex coming in. Rex looked really angry, and Ezra knew there was no escaping the lunatic in front of him. Ezra tried to move away from Rex when he came over but he couldn't move it hurt so bad.

Rex started telling Ezra how everyone thought he was a waste of space, unneeded, stupid, unloved, then he made fun of Ezra because he didn't go to school, then after that he really hit home, he started talking about Ezra's parents. Rex quit insulting Ezra, but he wasn't finished tormenting him he unhooked the machines Ezra was hooked to. After that he went back to insulting him. Rex then began beating Ezra, Rex found a scalpel and started cutting Ezra. He cut Ezra right across the eye, everywhere. Then Rex's comm went off it was Hera telling everyone to meet in the cockpit.

Rex left Ezra there to die. They all meet in the cockpit to discuss the next mission. They flew all the way to the planet and were about get off the ship when someone finally came in to check on Ezra. It was Hera, when she saw how bad Ezra was she screamed for Kanan.

Sabine, Rex, and Zeb went on the mission Kanan and Hera stayed and tried to save Ezra. Ezra had to have tons of stitches, medicine, and a lot of Hera and Kanan's time.

The crew was very worried about Ezra, Hera had him in stable condition but they didn't know how long it would last. Hera made dinner and ate a little bit and then she got up to go back to the med bay. Rex stopped her and said that he could take care of Ezra for a bit so she and Kanan could get some rest. Hera gave him a suspicious look but she accepted his offer.

Rex decided if he was going to kill Ezra he would have to get him off the ship. Ezra was asleep when Rex got to the med bay, and the ship was on the ground, so Rex tried to pick Ezra up but he woke up so then he just knocked Ezra out. Rex grabbed a scalpel, some other sharp things, medicine, and Ezra and took off down the hall. Luckily everyone was asleep and Hera hadn't closed the door so he could slip right out with Ezra.

Ezra woke up and he was being carried by Rex. Ezra tried to make out of his grasp but it hurt so bad he had to stop moving.

Rex found a cave where he could kill Ezra.

Kanan was asleep when he felt it, Ezra's fear. He jumped out of bed and da. Down to the med bay. Ezra wasn't there and Rex wasn't either. He ran to the cockpit and told Hera. Hera hit the alert button, and announced that this wasn't Chopper, and for everyone to get to the cockpit now.

Hera and Kanan explained what was going on, they all noticed the absence of Rex. Kanan announced that either the two had been captured or Rex was evil. They decided to go look in the field they were in because the two couldn't have gotten far.

Rex tore Ezra's stitches out, insulted him, cut him with the scalpel, and beat him.

Kanan followed Ezra's Force signature, since Ezra was no longer unconscious his signature was track able, it led them to a cave.

Rex heard footsteps and he hid behind some rocks. The thing Rex didn't know was that Kanan could sense where he was. Kanan secretly told Zeb where Rex was, so he could sneak up behind him. Zeb went behind Rex and knocked him out. Kanan knew Ezra was going to die if they didn't get him back to the ghost now!

Kanan picked Ezra up, Ezra moaned and Kanan told him "I know I know, but we gotta get you back to the Ghost". Zeb got Rex and they were all off to the Ghost.

Zeb locked Rex in a closet then went to help the others. Ezra was in horrible condition, they were going to need a miracle if he was going to live.

Kanan then remembered something, Jedi could heal people. Kanan reached out through the Force and sent out healing waves. Hera was stitching up a wound and it just vanished before her eyes! Most of the other bad wounds were gone too. Kanan got Ezra almost to the way he was before he was kidnapped, then he collapsed from exhaustion. Zeb caught Kanan before he hit the floor, and set him on the other bed roll in the med bay.

Hera made sure Kanan was okay, then went back to restitching (not sure if that's a word, but it is now) the wounds Rex had tore the stitches from.

Zeb decided he and Sabine were going to teach that scum bag, Rex, a lesson. He grabbed Sabine and they went to the living room. Zeb made Sabine go to the wanted list. They looked through it and they finally found Rex's name. Sabine and Zeb made a plan, they were going to turn Rex into the imperials. Sabine went to tell Hera the plan, while Zeb went to get Rex.

Rex was on the closet but he was no longer unconscious. Zeb picked him up, but Rex scratched Zeb in the face and tried to get away. BIG MISTAKE Zeb punched him in the face which broke his nose and knocked him out. What did Sabine even see in the guy!

Hera was in the cockpit about to make the ship take off when Sabime came in. Sabine told Hera Zeb and hers plan. Hera typed in the coordinates for the Imperial Star Destroyer where they could give Rex to the imperials.

Zeb went to check on Ezra and Kanan. He decided he would just stay with them in case one of them woke up or needed something. Zeb sat down on the chair and fell asleep pretty quick.

Kanan woke up and when he looked at the clock it was 11 at night. Ezra was still in the med bay asleep next to him. He looked bad but not like he did before. Zeb was asleep in the chair next to Ezra's bedroll. Zeb had a scratch across his face and he looked really sleepy so Kanan decided to let him sleep.

Hera landed the ship and Sabine helped her take Rex to the Imperials.

Hera and Sabine got back on the ship and left Rex there. They took off, and then the two went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hera took over staying with Ezra and Kanan the next morning. Zeb went and got some breakfast and went back to bed. Ezra was still unconscious, but Kanan woke up.

Kanan went to the cockpit and flew the Ghost for Hera.

Hera was with Ezra she was watching him and noticed his breathing faulted slightly, it continued. It was like it hurt when he breathed, Hera checked him out but couldn't find anything wrong with him. She would just have to wait until he woke up.

Hera needed to get some food and rest so Sabine took over staying with Ezra.

Sabine was sitting in the room with Ezra, half asleep, when Ezra woke up. He sat up, but when he did he helped and held his ribs. Sabine didn't know how to help him, and Hera was flying the ship so she called Kanan. She made Ezra lay back down until Kanan could get there.

When Kanan got there he checked Ezra out, and when he just barely pushed on Ezra's ribs he yelped. Kanan knew what that meant, Ezra's ribs were broken. He called Hera and told her the news. She thought to herself "So that's why he was breathing like that".

Kanan left Sabine and Ezra alone.

Sabine wanted to talk with Ezra, but she was kind've nervous. She decided she was just going to suck it up and talk. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Ezra seemed to notice and he said "Don't be nervous just talk to me, I'm not gonna bite you". Sabine then realized Ezra wasn't mad at her. Sabine said "I thought you were gonna be mad at me, because it was sort of my fault you were pushed off the ship, and then you were kidnapped and beat, and oh my gosh I'm so sorry". Ezra noticed how she was just rambling on and he said "Sabine calm down its ok, just chill, why would I be mad at you, your not the one who pushed me off the ship, Rex did". Sabine said "I'm not the one who pushed you, but I am the reason you were pushed". She started rambling on again, so Ezra just leaned over and kissed her. That shut her up!

Zeb was taking a nap, Chopper was helping Hera pilot the ship, Kanan was medatating, and Sabine and Ezra were talking. It was almost back to normal, except Ezra and Sabine were in the med bay not the living room.

Sabine was shocked, but it was a good shocked, Ezra liked her too. Sabine wanted to scream but decided against it sense Ezra was right there. The two continued talking for a while. They talked until Zeb came and told Sabine that Hera needed her in the cockpit.

Hera hadn't really needed anything she just knew Sabine and Ezra were talking about love and she wanted to know the details.

Sabine told her about their talk and how Ezra she kissed her. Hera giggled like a teenage girl when Sabine told her how Ezra had kissed her to shut her up.

Kanan walked in the cockpit and found Hera and Sabine talking. He asked them what they were up to and they both said nothing really fast like two little kids would. Kanan just rolled his eyes and walked off to see Zeb.

Sabine went back to the med bay. When she was walking out Hera yelled "Oh yeah you go get some girl", Sabine just rolled her eyes.

Sabine and Ezra talked for a bit then Sabine started to get sleepy. She fell asleep just after Ezra in the chair next to his bed.

The crew all sleep very good that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I broke my leg and had to have surgery. The updates might take a little bit longer but I will update as much as I can.**

The next morning Ezra really wanted to get out of the med bay. Sabine got Hera to come down to the med bay, she told him he could go walk around a bit and eat meals with them but he couldn't really do much of anything else.

Since Kanan had healed Ezra, where the scratches used to be he now had scars, and lots of them he had. He even had one across his eye.

Zeb and Kanan went to the med bay to see Ezra. They got there right on time. Ezra was about to try and walk for the first time since the accident. Ezra tried to take a step, but he just collapsed, but Zeb caught him before he fell. Hera was,expecting him not to be able to walk for a while, but Ezra was so eager to get up and do something she just couldn't say no. Zeb put Ezra back on the bed and asked him "Are you okay", Ezra shook his head but he didn't say anything he tried not to move because it hurt his spine now.

Hera told Ezra he wouldn't be able to walk for a while, but they had a wheelchair he could use and crutches. Ezra was eager to get out of the med bay, but it hurt to move so he decided to wait a few minutes.

About 10 minutes later it didn't hurt as bad to move so, with some help from Zeb, Ezra got into the wheelchair and they all went to breakfast.

After breakfast they went into the living room to talk. Sabine had to grab something from her room, Hera needed to check the controls, and Kanan just got up and left without an explanation so it was just Ezra and Zeb. Zeb looked at Ezra with a goofy grin he said "Hey Ezra is it okay if I call you scar face since you have those scars on your face now". Ezra knew he was just picking with him so he told him sure, since Ezra did call Zeb fur ball.

Ezra wheeled around mocking Chopper for a while after the rest of the crew got back, that made them all laugh.

Zeb went back to his room to take a nap. Kanan and Hera went to fly the ship, so the only people in the living room were Ezra and Sabine. It was very awkward for Sabine, but Ezra just acted normal.

Ezra asked Sabine "Hey Sabine why have you been acting so awkward around me lately" he then gave Sabine an evil smirk and said "Did you finally realize your in LOVE with me". Sabine went bright red and Ezra just started laughing. Sabine said "Oh yeah like I would ever fall in love with you" Sabine said with a hint of sarcasm so Ezra just rolled his eyes and said "Now I know your in love with me because you said that with sarcasm and I can read your thoughts with the Force". Sabine gave Ezra a look like really you can read my thoughts, then she gave him a bit of a mean expression when he said "See I can't really read your thoughts within the Force I was just messing with you", Sabine then rolled her eyes and tried to get up to leave when Ezra kissed her again. Sabine sat back down and kissed Ezra back.

Ezra finally broke the kiss and said "I told you you were in love with me" then he looked at her for a second and his expression went grim then he said "Won't you be embarrassed dating a guy in a wheelchair" Sabine then grabbed his hand and said "I would never be embarrassed dating you, I love you so much, and plus who cares what anybody else thinks". The two continued talking, then went to supper (they didn't eat lunch that day) and announced that they were dating to the crew" Hera just gave them a look and said "It's about time you two started dating" then she winked at Sabine. Zeb was speechless and Ezra stuck his tongue out at him. Kanan told Sabine "Good luck with that one" then he mumbled "Your gonna need it". Ezra just rolled his eyes and followed Sabine out the door to her room.

They talked for a while then Sabine got tired so Ezra went back to his room so she could sleep. Ezra thought for a second if he couldn't walk without hurting his back how was he going to get in the bed. Zeb came in and when he saw the expression on Ezra's face he asked him what was wrong. Ezra told him "I can't walk so how am I going to get in my bed. Zeb walked over to him and said "Simple I can put you on your bed its not like you weigh that much, if I can pick Kanan up I can pick you up". Ezra gave him a scared look and then he felt Zeb's strong arms around him. Ezra let him set him down on the top bunk. He then laid down and told Zeb thank you. He then heard snoring so he just went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra woke up and he heard Zeb snoring. He was ready to get up and do something so he decided to try and get up. He sat up but quickly laid back down. He yelped and decided to just slide, that didn't work either. He decided to sit up again. He fell off the bed and passed out from impact and the pain in his back. Ezra hit the floor so hard it woke Zeb up. Zeb opened his eyes and when he saw Ezra he jumped out of the bed.

Kanan was still asleep when his comm went off. He heard it making noise and it woke him up. He moaned and finally said "Ugh, what's wrong" it was Zeb and he sounded scarred when he said "It's Ezra he passed out, I think something's wrong with him" when Kanan heard that Ezra passed out be jumped up out of the bed and ran to his and Zeb's room.

Kanan called Hera and got her up and told her to meet him in the med bay. Hera got up and made her way to the med bay.

Zeb picked Ezra up when Kanan got there. They took him to the med bay.

Kanan and Zeb got there right after Hera. Hera saw Ezra and she started working on him immediately. She gave him pain medicine and hooked him up to some IV's then she checked him over and found that he had broken his leg so she told Kanan to go get some bandages so she could wrap his

leg.

Kanan ran to the supply closet and got the bandages.

When he got back Ezra was awake. Hera had not had time to set his leg before he woke up so she had to set it while he was awake.

Hera told him what she had to do and he just nodded. Hera went down to his leg and she set it. Ezra screamed as soon as she did it (It is very painful to have your bones set, I would know they had to do it to my leg, I screamed it hurt so bad). Hera comforted Ezra then she started to wrap his leg. Kanan and Zeb winced every time Ezra made a sound of pain, but they really did when he screamed.

Sabine woke up to screaming, but she would know that scream anywhere it was Ezra who was screaming. She got up and went to his room but he wasn't there. She went all around the ship and when she finally got to the med bay she sighed in relief when she saw Kanan, Zeb, and Ezra being worked on by Hera.

After Hera was done with Ezra's leg she told Zeb to go get his wheelchair.

When Zeb got back he carefully put Ezra in the wheelchair and they all went to get some breakfast.

Zeb and Kanan went to work on the Phantom while Chopper and Hera flew the ship. That only left Ezra and Sabine, Ezra looked at Sabine and smirked. He said "If you ever hurt your back don't try and get out of the top of a bunk bed" Sabine said "Oh, so that's how you got hurt I was completely lost, because no one told me what happened and you were already in the med bay when I got there" Ezra smiled a goofy smile and the two continued talking.

Zeb walked into the living room and noticed that Sabine and Ezra were holding hands. He walked over to them and said "So you two are really dating now" Sabine just rolled her eyes and said "Duh, we told you that last night" and then Ezra said "Yeah you got a problem with it" Zeb just rolled his eyes and walked off.

The two talked until lunch time then they went to the kitchen for lunch. Sabine sat down and Ezra wheeled up beside of her, Zeb just rolled his eyes again. They ate then went to do whatever. Sabine and Ezra went to her room.

While everyone else was doing whatever Sabine was showing Ezra her paints and her paintings. After she got done showing him her paintings and other things they talked.

They continued doing whatever until dinner time.

After they ate they went to Sabine's room again. Sabine laid down on her bed and while they were talking and stuff Ezra fell asleep in his wheelchair and Sabine fell asleep on her bed.

Zeb went to see if Ezra was sill in Sabine's room before he went to sleep and when he saw the two teens asleep he shut the door and walked off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra woke up the next morning. He opened his eyes and was meet with some brown ones right in front of his face. Ezra screamed and the owner of the brown eyes put a hand over his mouth and then backed away, it turned out to only be Sabine. She put her finger to her mouth and said "Shhh" Ezra nodded and she removed her hand and he said "Why would you wake me up like that, are you trying to give me a heart attack". Sabine rolled her eyes and started to push Ezra out of the way. He had forgotten he was in a wheelchair and he jumped when he felt it moving. Sabine said "Calm down I just had to get some clothes, you better go get some clean ones too". Ezra wheeled out of the room and went to his and Zeb's room. He got his clothes and somehow managed to get changed quietly and on his own.

Ezra went into the kitchen and waited for Sabine. She came in and now had makeup on and some fresh clothes.

Sabine walked over to Ezra and told him good morning then she got some food and sat down at the table. Ezra wheeled over to the table with Sabine. While Sabine was eating the rest of the crew came in. Sabine ate and they talked for a while then went to do chores around the ship.

Ezra had a little bit of trouble since he was in a wheelchair, but he got everything done. He was the last one done, but no one yelled at him or anything, because for one thing Sabine would have slapped them, and Ezra was in a wheelchair. They went into the kitchen and while Hera made dinner they talked.

The rest of the crew was very tired except for Zeb and Ezra after dinner. Everyone else went to bed, but Zeb and Ezra went into the living room to talk.

They talked and called each other scar face and fur ball. Then Ezra got tired so they went to their room. Zeb picked Ezra up and put him in the bed and told him not to fall off this time. Ezra chuckled a little then he and Zeb fell asleep along with the rest of the crew.

**_Sorry it it was so short and it took so long but I really need ideas and you guys haven't given me any so this is all I got until someone gives me a good idea. Once again if anyone would like to draw a cover image PRIVATE MESSAGE me and I will give you my email so you can send it to me. Please review and give me ideas!_**


	8. Chapter 8

The crew landed the ship on Lothal. They all needed rest and for Hera to be able to actually sleep that meant the ship had to be landed. The whole crew was fast asleep.

Unknown POV

"Has the tracker been tracking the rebel ship" asked the Inquisitor, "Yes, Master it has been tracking them since they dropped out of hyperspace" "Good, very good" replied the Inquisitor.

Ezra POV

I was so glad we got a day of rest. It had been a really crazy week and I was almost killed and actually dying takes a lot out of you! I fell asleep as soon as I laid down.

Inquisitor POV

Those rebels did all of the work for me, I was planning to kidnap a Force sensitive child, break them, and have them to be my apprentice. The boy, Rex, they dropped off had so much anger inside him he joined me, without me having to lay a finger on him. Now he is my apprentice and we are going to capture the boy they call Ezra and he will either join the dark side or I will kill him and his friends.

Rex's POV

I was in the control room tracking the Ghost ship that I used to live on. I am going to capture Ezra and kill him, I want Sabine for myself. If I can turn her to the dark side and make her fall in love with me everything will be perfect. Before I get Sabine I'm going to have to kill Ezra. I'm going to make use his death is slow, painful, and horrible.

Ezra POV

We all slept most of the day. We all got up at about 12:00 we ate lunch and talked for a little bit. All in all it was a pretty good day, sleeping, eating, and talking.

Rex POV

We finally made it to Lothal. After we went over the plan a few times we set it into motion.

Some storm troopers, the Inquisitor, and I were going to the Ghost. I had a cloak on so no one could see who I was.

We walked to the Ghost and snuck on. I was going to find Sabine, the Inquisitor was going to get Zeb and Kanan, and the troopers were going to get Ezra and Hera. We didn't really care about Zeb and Hera, but we had to get Ezra and Kanan, and if I didn't get Sabine it was going to be bad.

Ezra POV

I went back to my room and fell asleep in my wheelchair. I think the others went back to their rooms too because I heard Sabine go to her room, and while I was asleep I felt Zeb put me on my bed.

I slept pretty good until I heard footsteps. Then I heard voices i thought it was just Kanan and Hera but once I listened it turned out it was two male voices. One sounded very familiar but I couldn't figure out who it was. The door opened and when I looked at who it was my heart hit the floor. I needed to wake Zeb but he slept like a rock and I couldn't move very good so that wasn't going to happen.

Inquisitor POV

I walked into the boys room and grabbed his wheelchair. I was not about to carry him where ever we went. I walked over to the bed and picked the boy up. I set him in the wheelchair, but he started to wake up. I quickly wheeled him out the door then knocked him out. The boy was out cold so I went to find the Jedi.

I quickly walked to the Jedi's room. I grabbed a bomb with knockout gas and through it in his room. I waited a second then put my gas mask on and grabbed the Jedi.

Rex POV

I ran to Sabines room. I still had my cloak on, so if Sabine saw me she wouldn't recognize me. I ran in and saw Sabine still asleep in her bed. I walked over and stared at her for a moment, I had forgotten how beautiful she was. I picked her up and she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. She didn't recognize me and she started to freak out. I hit her really hard and she stopped struggling. We walked out and back down to the ramp. I walked with Sabine back to our ship to wait for everybody else.

Inquisitor POV

I grabbed the Jedi and set him in the wheelchair with the boy and wheeled them out. I finally got back to the ship and locked them in a cell aboard the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

Inquisitor POV

The stormtroopers got back a few minutes later with the Twi'leik and Lasat. They locked them in the cell with the boy and the Jedi. I walked to the control room of my ship and commanded the pilot to take off. I went back to the I guess what you could call my living room aboard the ship, Rex wasn't in there so I guess he was in his quarters. I heard a scream and ran to the cell to see if the prisoners were awake or something.

Once I got there they were all still asleep, so I think it was just a stormtrooper. I went back to my quarters.

Rex POV

I decided to have a bit of "fun" with Sabine while she was unconscious. I took her to my room and sat her on my bed. I thought for a second, what if someone were to walk in. I hacked into the system and locked the door. Now even the Inquisitor can't get in here. I walked over to Sabine and started to undress her, I thought to myself "time to have some fun".

Ezra POV

I woke up in a the whole crew was there except for Sabine and Chopper. I tried to stand up but felt a sharp pain shot through my back. It almost knocked me out so I just sat back down. Somebody would wake up soon, Hopefully.

Kanan POV

I woke up and heard Ezra breathing really hard. I looked at him and his eyes were closed tight like he was in pain. I got up and crawled over to him. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. I asked him what was wrong and he said "Tried to stand" Kanan nodded and stood up. All of a sudden there was a loud scream. Kanan laid down and told Ezra to close his eyes. The Inquisitor walked in, but he walked right back out.

Sabine POV

I woke up to a strange sight. I was naked in an imperial room, not a cell a room. I heard someone I laid back down and pretended to be asleep. When the person wasn't looking I opened my eyes. It was a naked man, about my age, he looked familiar though. He had scars all over him they looked kind've new like he's been tortured recently or something. He turned around and I knew immediately who he was. REX!

Ezra POV

I heard a scream, I would know that scream anywhere...Sabine. Kanan made me close my eyes and then the inquisitor walked in. After he was gone I opened my eyes and saw Kanan standing above me. He helped me sit up, then he looked around the cell. He picked me up and sat me on a bench on the other side of the cell. We heard another scream, and I winced, because it was Sabine. I sat there and listened to Sabine scream every few minutes, watching Kanan pace around Hera, and fell asleep.

Rex POV

I tied a gag around Sabines mouth once she kept screaming and continued raping her. Well I wouldn't exactly call it rape, but she didn't want me to have sex with her. I was proud, because I took her virginity not Ezra. That was something that was irreplaceable, and precious, and it made a girl pure. Ezra didn't take that away from Sabine, I DID!

The only thing keeping me going was the thought that I was having sex with Sabine. I took her virginity, and not Ezra. She would have to marry me now, Ezra would probably leave her, and she would come running back to me!

Ezra POV

I needed to get out of Sabine out of there. I heard her scream one more time then it stopped. I looked around and Kanan was still pacing around Hera. She was unconscious and I could tell Kanan was worried. Zeb had woken up earlier, but he fell asleep again. Hera was yet to wake up, I was a little worried too, but I had to worry about Sabine. I looked around the cell to see if I could use something as crutches or if my wheelchair was in here. Zeb woke up again and when he moved I saw my wheelchair behind him, how did we miss that! I yelled for him to push it towards me. He brought it over and put me in it. I wheeled over to the door and rammed it. I kept doing this until Kanan and Zeb came over and made me stop.

Rex POV

After I had my fun with Sabine I decided it was Ezra's turn. I walked to the Inquisitors quarters and asked him if I could get Ezra and make him join the dark side he told me yes but I had to take Kanan and put them in the same fell while torturing Ezra.

I practically ran to the cell. I looked through the camera and Zeb and Hera were asleep. Ezra and Kanan were half asleep so this would be easy.

I walked in and pushed Ezra out, Kanan jumped up but I pushed him down. After Ezra was in a different cell I went back to the other one and got Kanan. He was easy to grab because all I had to do was tell him that if he wanted his Padawan to live he had to come with me.

The Inquisitor sent in a few torture droids with more supplies hooked to the sides of them for me. I told Ezra and Kanan they could join the dark side the easy way or the hard way.

They both said the hard way, so the droids started to work on Ezra, but I took over after about thirty minutes. I had Kanan chained up so he couldn't help Ezra or interfere. Ezra started screaming, and bleeding, and then he collapsed. I looked down at him with pride swelling in my chest. I wiped his blood off my face and walked towards Kanan. He was crying and had fallen asleep. I took my blaster out and shot Ezra in the leg. He steamed even though he was unconscious and that woke Kanan up. I walked towards him again with the droids behind me.

Before I could even lay a finger on Kanan I heard footsteps I turned to the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Rex POV

I turned to look at the door expecting to see the Inquisitor, but when I saw who it was I was very surprised.

Hera POV

I woke up in a cell. That was one thing I had never done before. I sat up and looked around. I expected to see Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine, but I didn't see any of them, only Zeb. I got up and walked over to him, I shook him a little and he woke up. I heard a soft clanking of footsteps. The door opened and Sabine walked in well that really surprised me, because we were on an imperial ship, and Sabine didn't have a restrain on her and she didn't have an escort. She walked or ran over to me and said "I am so glad your okay" then she jumped back and said "Oh my gosh we have save Ezra and Kanan" with that she grabbed one of my arms and one of and pulled us out the door down a few hallways.

Sabine POV

Rex finally stopped raping me. He left me on the bed and he got dressed. After he was fully dressed he left. The idiot didn't tie me up or anything. I got dressed again and I walked out. I left his quarters and went to where they kept the prisoners. I had heard some screams earlier, they sounded like Ezra and Kanan. I walked through the cells and finally found the one the crew was in. I opened the door and ran to Hera. I told I was glad she was okay and that we had to save Ezra and Kanan. We walked through the halls dodging imps until we finally found another cell that Ezra, Kanan, and Rex were in.

I opened the door and I had to try really hard not to laugh at the look on Rex's face. I didn't tell anyone about what happened, I was going to say it in a few minutes so Zeb would beat the shit out of Rex though.

Rex started to walk towards me. Hera and Zeb stepped in front of me and Kanan went behind Rex. Kanan knocked him down. While he was down I poked Zeb and motioned that I had to tell him something. He bent down and I whispered to him what Rex had done to me. I could have sworn his face went red through all the fur.

Zeb took out both droids with one punch. He turned to Rex and hit him hard in the face his nose started bleeding. Before Zeb could touch him again he grabbed Ezra and a peice of one of the droids and broke Ezra's leg with the piece and made a big gash on the other. Zeb stepped closer and Rex crushed Ezra leg with the piece of metal. I knew I needed to do something I snuck behind Rex and knocked him out.

Kanan POV

Sabine knocked Rex out, I grabbed Ezra and then we all ran. The ship had landed so the pilot could rest. We went down to the cargo hold, shot the troopers that were down there and opened the hatch.

It turned out we were still on Lothal. I put Ezra in his wheelchair, Zeb had grabbed it, and we went through the market. We had left the ship on the other side of the market. All we had to do now was get back to the ship.

I checked Ezras vitals through the Force, and he wasn't looking to good. We had been with the imps for a week and Ezra hadn't got any food the whole time. The rest of the crew and I had gotten a small meal and water, but Ezra gave his to Sabine while she was there.

We finally made it to the ship an hour later, and I was a bit worried Ezra wouldn't make it, but I had faith that Hera could help him.

Hera POV

Zeb took Ezra straight to the med bay with me and Kanan right behind them. As soon as Ezra hit the bed I set to work. Kanan reached out to him through the Force he checked his leg and there was no way of saving it we would have to amputate it, everything else needed stitches or medication. He wouldn't wake up for at least an hour.

I started with the most painful thing, amputating his leg. Kanan had to cut it off with his light saber, because the burn would cauterize the stump long enough for me to sew the skin together and bandage it.

Kanan POV

Hera told me I had to cut Ezra's leg off with a light saber. I was really nervous, that I'll mess up, or that Sabine will kill me! I knew I had to do it though. I walked into the med bay when Hera told me too I ignited my light saber and walked over to Ezra. I put the blade above his leg, but I couldn't do it. I was very thankful Zeb was behind me, because he pushed the blade through Ezra's leg. Ezra screamed, but he remained unconscious. Hera set to work immediately on the stump.

She finally got his, used to be, leg sewed up and bandaged. After that she started to sew up the bad cuts.

It took us about six hours, but we finally got Ezra fixed. I had reached out to him with the Force, so now he only has a few bad cuts, a broken arm, and his leg got amputated. He should wake up any time, so Sabine volunteered to stay with him just in case he woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

Sabine POV

I went into the med bay to stay with Ezra. I sat down on the bed with Ezra and sat his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair. It was all matted together and I was attempting to fix it. I fell asleep after a few minutes though.

Ezra groaned and I woke with a jolt. I opened my eyes and he had a look of pain on his face. I started to run my fingers through his hair and mumble comforting words in his ear. He slowly eased the look on his face.

As I was running my fingers through his hair I felt a place where there was no hair. He was wide awake and we had been talking, so I lifted hi head a little to see what the place was. It was jagged and looked weird, it rose a bit higher than the rest of his skin. I set his head down when I heard his protest. I asked him what the place was and he said "I got pistol whipped for stealing from a man" I grimaced, I felt bad for Ezra, he has a terrible past.

We continued talking until we both fell asleep.

Hera POV

I walked down to the med bay to check on Ezra and Sabine. When I walked in I saw the cutest scene ever! Sabine was slumped over a little with Ezra laying on the bed and Sabine had his head in her lap. I walked back out and made Kanan come see them. He smiled, but didn't really say anything. I took a picture, I could use it as blackmail or something, and checked Ezra's stats, then left.

Ezra POV

Sabine and I fell asleep.

I dreamed about our stay on the Inquisitor and Rex's ship. I woke up when Sabine started shaking me. She asked me if I was okay, because I was jerking around. I told her about my dream. Sabine was on the ship, and Rex came and got her, but he didn't torture or anything else to her, surely he didn't just talk to her, so I'm gonna ask her what happened. I said "Sabine, when we were on the ship, what did Rex do to you, because he didn't really torture you like he did me, but I heard you scream" she bite her lip and looked around, but she finally said "He..um..he raped me..." she trailed off and I felt rage boil up inside me. I tried to sit up, but Sabine pushed me back down. When she pushed me back down I said "I'm gonna kill that piece of shit, that bastard, bitch, damn him!" Sabine just said "Ok, calm down with your language, at least he didn't really hurt me, I mean look at you, and Kanan was ready to kill himself when he heard you scream while Rex was torturing you!" I was still mad and didn't shut up cussing so Sabine got a syringe and knocked me out.

Sabine POV

I felt bad for knocking Ezra out, but if I had not he would have hurt himself more. He looked like he was at peace now though, well kind of, his head was hanging off the side of the bed. Wait a second, did he even notice his leg, it's probably a good thing he didn't. I climbed back on the bed and fell asleep again.

Kanan POV

I needed everyone in the cockpit, well except Ezra. I called everyone on their comes, and told them to go to the cockpit.

"When the Imps kidnapped us, they stole a lot of the food, they took spare parts, and really whatever else they could find. So that means we have to go on a mission. Zeb your going to knock out any Imperial that gets in our way, Hera your going to stay on the Ghost, Sabine your the distraction, while Zeb and I get the crates."

Third Person POV

The crew walked to the market with Zeb on the lead. Sabine broke away down an alley when they saw a group of stormtroopers to paint or set off an explosion to get their attention. Kanan and Zeb continued to walks down the streets, collecting crates.

Ezra POV

I woke up, but no one was in the med bay this time. That reminds me I'm going to kill Rex. I threw the blankets off my legs. I jumped off the edge of the bed, but I just fell down. When I looked at my legs I screamed.

Hera POV

I was in the cockpit waiting for the crew to come back. All of a sudden I heard a scream. I jumped up and ran to the med bay.

Once I got there I saw Ezra on the ground staring at his leg. I walked up behind him, he jumped. He looked at me with scared eyes, I didn't know what to do so I just bent down and gave him a hug.

I helped Ezra get back on the bed. He wasn't his usual happy self, but he had a reason to be. I mean the kid just woke up, he's been tortured, and his leg got amputated. He won't be able to walk on it for a while though. We need to get him a prosthetic.

Kanan POV

We headed back to the ship, after we got a few crates. I was a bit nervous about going back, because if Ezra is awake he probably knows about his leg. How am I supposed to tell a fifteen year old I cut their leg off, well me and Zeb, but same difference! I could always make Zeb tell him though.

My fears were confirmed when we got back to the Ghost. Hera was in the cockpit and Ezra was in the med bay, who knows where Chopper is, Hera told me what happened, at least I didn't have to tell him.

I went to the med bay to check on Ezra. He was sitting on the bed looking at the ceiling. I walked over, but he didn't move a muscle I decided to check his vitals, and make sure he didn't have medication in his system. It turned out that Hera gave him medicine that pretty much turned him into a zombie. I just walked out, that medicine won't wear off for at least another couple of hours.


	12. Chapter 12

Sabine POV

I went to the med bay to check on Ezra. He looked a lot better than he did last time i was in here. At least he is not unconscious or cussing or all bloody and injured, well he is still injured, but you can not really tell it that bad since Kanan healed him with the Force.

When Ezra saw it was me his face lit up. He must like it when i come to visit him. He looked like he felt a lot better. I sat down next to him and we started to talk. After a while we decided to go get some lunch. I walked over and got him the wheelchair. He couldn't walk on one leg and we don't have a prosthetic leg for him yet. We went to the kitchen. Kanan, Hera, and Chopper were already in there. Zeb was on his way, he had been working on the Phantom.

We ate then I took Ezra back to the med bay. I stayed and talked to him for a while. I would have talked for longer, but I fell asleep. I think Ezra fell asleep few minutes after me.

Hera POV

I walked to the med bay. Ezra was asleep on the bed and Sabine was asleep in the chair next to his bed. Ezra woke up when I came in, but Sabine was still asleep, so I left her alone. I told Ezra i was going to run some tests on him to determine when he could get out of the med bay.

I drew some blood from Ezra to check for infection. The results said he was fine. I checked him over. He was looking a lot better Kanan had healed him with the Force, so he got better a lot quicker. His stump looked good also, so I took the measurements so we could get a prosthetic. Sabine finally woke up and I told her the good news. We moved Ezra back to his room with Zeb. He was glad to get out of the med bay, and even though Zeb would never admit it, he missed Ezra bing in his room.

Kanan and I went to the market to get Ezra a prosthetic leg. It took forever and a day, but we finally found him one.

We headed back to the ship to give Ezra his leg. Wow, I never imagined how weird that sounds. Once we got there Kanan called out Ezra we got your leg! I started laughing and Kanan asked me what was so funny, after I caught my breath I said think about what you just said. He looked at me weird so I said a few more words back he pondered for a moment then we both started laughing really hard. We couldn't stop laughing, Sabine finally came and got Ezra's leg. Before she walked out she walked she said "Would you two shut up it isn't that funny"! We just ignored her and continued laughing.

Ezra POV

Sabine came in my room. I heard her tell Hera and Kanan to shut up, but they just ignored her. I don't blame them for laughing, it does sound kind of funny when you think about it.

We opened the box the leg was in and tried to figure out how to put it on. Thank the Force it had instructions, or I might never walk again. I listened to Sabine read the instructions. I started to put the leg on. We finally got the stupid leg on.

I was more than a little nervous about walking. Sabine was there form me tough, she told me "Don't think about what could happen, keep your eyes on me" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the wheelchair. I put my good leg forward first. I expected it to hurt like hell, but it didn't! Sabine's face lit up, and I'm pretty sure mine mirrored hers. I then put the prosthetic leg forward I took a step on it! We continued this until dinner time.

Sabine and I walked to dinner. Everybody's jaw dropped wen they saw me walking. They soon got over the shock of seeing me standing on my own and they started smiling. We sat down and started eating. We all ate, then wet to the living room. We talked for a while, then Sabine fell asleep, then Hera, ten Zeb,then me, and finally Kanan.


	13. Chapter 13

Ezra POV

I woke up the next morning with Sabine's head I my lap, and her body curled up next to me. Zeb was asleep on the other side of me with his feet propped up on Chopper, his battery had ran dead, but nobody ever plugged him up. Hera and Kanan were across from us, Hera had her head on Kanan's shoulder. I shifted and tried to get way from Sabine. When I moved she woke up so we got up and left. Zeb pare fly wasn't all the way asleep, so he got up and we all went to the kitchen. Sabine and I made breakfast for everyone while Zeb plugged Chopper in.

After breakfast was ready, Zeb, Sabine, and I ate. Hera and Kanan weren't up yet so we went outside. I need to practice walking in grass a anyway. Zeb and Sabine found a ball and a few gloves with a bat so we went outside.

When we got outside Zeb gave Sabine and I the gloves. He took the bat and the ball. There were three rocks that made a sort of diamond shape, we decided those would be bases. Zeb through the ball up, then when it came back down he hit it with the bat. Sabine jumped up to catch it, but it zoomed past her. I ran, to the best of my ability, but then I fell over a pebble. I felt something land in the glove and saw it was the ball!

Zeb had made it to second base before I caught the ball, but since I caught it he is out.

Sabine and I were on a team against Zeb and Chopper, so now Chopper tried to hit the ball.

Chopper hit the ball, but it didn't go very far. Sabine got the ball and tagged him. We decided instead of 3 outs we could have, because each team had 2 players. Sabine and I tried to hit the ball. She hit it and it went a little ways past Chopper and when Zeb jumped to catch it, he missed it. Sabine ran to first then second, but didn't go to third because Zeb had jumped up and called time when he got the ball.

Now it was my turn to hit. I had played this game with the local street rats when I was younger. Sabine watched, and she looked a little nervous. I threw the ball in the air and hit it past Zeb, and Chopper. Sabine started cheering then she took off running to third base. I took off running, and to my surprise it didn't hurt and was actually easy. Well it wasn't easy, because I had to like jump instead of run because the prosthetic didn't move. I still got a home run though!

We were about to finish our game when Kanan and Hera came out. They joined in for the last inning. Hera was on our team and Kanan was on Zeb and Choppers team. Hera was a really good hitter. She could also catch the ball, but she couldn't throw long distance. Kanan couldn't hit to save his life, which was odd he hit things with his lightsabers all the time. I guess he was used to a light blade hitting objects out of the way.

We finished the game, our team won! Zeb wasn't too happy, but Kanan congratulated us. Chopper also zapped Sabine and I, he didn't dare touch Hera.

When Chopper zapped me it hurt worse because the prosthetic was metal. It actually burnt me a little. Kanan saw it when I took my prosthetic off and healed it through the Force.

After our game, we cleaned up a little ourselves and the ship. Once that was finished we went to the living room.

We all just talked and cut up for a while. We started to get hungry so we went to the kitchen and made some lunch.

We ate talked and did what ever for the rest of the day. Sabine and I went to her room at about 11:00 that night and started talking. We eventually fell asleep along with the others.


End file.
